Multiverse Gamer Zero
by PandaWarz
Summary: A Gamer Story Travelling and fighting across the Multiverse. OC and possible harem


_**Authors Note: Hello this is my first story a Multiverse Gamer story I haven't planed this out so we will see were this go's together. I don't know how often I will update the story but I will try my best.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Hello and Welcome to the Gamer System**

What...!

**Please say or think menu**

..menu

**Stats**

**Skills**

**Inventory**

**Quests**

**Shop**

**Tames**

"Well this is better". A male with curly dark blonde hair and green eyes said wail floating in a black void.

I've been floating here in this black void for a long time waiting for something to happen or for someone to come because I'm dead I can remember dying in my hospital bed listing to the beeps stop. But becoming a gamer I've read so many fanfictions of the gamer power and I'm so existed.

Stats.

**Name[?]**

**Lv 1 [00%]**

**Class: none[?]**

**Race: Human**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**HP 200/200 [10 per minute]**

**MP 200/200 [5 per minute]**

**Str – 10**

**End – 10**

**Dex – 10**

**Int – 10**

**Wis – 10**

**Cha – 10**

**Lck – 10 **

**Stat points[0]**

I can choose a new name Huh but only a first name. I guess I will go with Zero.

**You have chosen Zero as your name this is parament will you still choose this name.**

**[Y] [N]**

"Yes"

**Hello Zero Do you want to pick your first class now or after looking at the rest of the menu.**

"I will pick my first class now"

**OK here are the classes you can pick from**

**[Fighter] [Archer] [Mage] [Rogue]**

Of cores I'm picking a Mage class first who wouldn't wont to use a type of magic.

**[Netural Magic] [Elemental Mage] [Enchanter] [Summoner/Tamer mage] [Necromancer]**

I'm gonna go with Elemental Mage first. Summoner/Tamer mage is tempting but I don't think I can use it right away.

**Pick a Element to start with.**

**[Fire] [Water] [Wind] [Earth] [lightning] [Dark/Shadow] [light]**

Out of all of them Water is the safest to start with so ill go with Water.

**Skill added: **

**Water Magic: lv 1 /50 [ 00%]**

**MP varies with use**

**You can control and create water magic**

**Water magic control 10%**

Ok don with that back to "Stats" 

**Zero**

**Lv 1 [00%]**

**Class: Water Mage**

**Race: Human**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**HP 200/200 [10 per minute]**

**MP 200/200 [5 per minute]**

**Str – 10**

**End – 10**

**Dex – 10**

**Int – 10**

**Wis – 10**

**Cha – 10**

**Lck – 10 **

**Stat points[0]**

Ok it my class is **[Water Mage] **I wonder how many classes I can eqipe or if its just one. Ill get back to that later now "Skills"

**Skills:**

**[Gamers Mind]:**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things though.**

**Allows peaceful state of mind.**

**Grants Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**[Gamers Body]:**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game.**

**[ID Create]: lv 1/100 [00%]**

**Mp 1**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon**

**Dungeons available **

**[Empty]**

**[Zombies]**

**[ID Escape]:**

**MP 1**

**Allows you to leave the Dungeon**

**[Observe]: Lv 1/50 [00%]**

**MP 10**

**Allows you to uptane limited information on items and people and monsters/animals**

**Water Magic: lv 1 /50 [ 00%]**

**MP varies with use**

**You can control and create water magic**

**Water magic control 10%**

I all ready have ID Cr/Es and Observe that is really help full. Ok next Inventory.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

**Money:0**

OK it's empty that's depressing I guess Quest is next.

**Quests Active: 1**

**Quests Complete:0**

I have a Quest?

**It didn't popup because you are to find it your self for the Quest from now on they will always popup.**

**Quest: Complete the Menu**

**Objectives:**

**[x] open Stats**

**[x] open Skills**

**[x] open Inventory**

**[x] open Quests**

**[] open Shop**

**[] open Tames**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**[x] Pick a Name**

**[x] Pick a Class**

**Rewards: Your Hub, 1 random water magic skill book, 500exp, 300$**

**Bonus Rewards: 500$**

...I want those rewards. Shop

**[Search]**

**[Sell item]**

It seems I can search for a item here but I have no money right now so I wont search for anything and I can sell my items here for money as well. Tames

**[] [] [] [] []**

It's all plank so that nothing for now.

**Quest Complete: Complete the Menu**

**Rewards: Your Hub, 1 random water magic skill book, 500exp, 300$**

**Bonus Rewards: 500$**

**Lv Up +1**

**Lv Up +1**

**Zero**

**Lv 3 [80%]**

**Class: Water Mage**

**Race: Human**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**HP 200/200 [10 per minute]**

**MP 200/200 [5 per minute]**

**Str – 10**

**End – 10**

**Dex – 10**

**Int – 10**

**Wis – 10**

**Cha – 10**

**Lck – 10 **

**Stat points[10]**

**Would you like to go to your Hub.**

**[Y] [N]**

Yes I would like to go to my Hub. 

_**Authors Note: Ok that's it for this chapter I don't know wen ill upload the next one or if I will tell me if liked it or hated it Bye For now.**_


End file.
